Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Autumn Raine
Summary: A tiny blast from the past; the Teens are in for a surprrrise in their pad from a sexy visitor. PG-13 for language, scenes, etc. ( And for writer flexibility. ! )


**© Autumn Raine**

**A/N:** Just an idea of mine as I watched the show. I don't know how many DC Comic Addicts there are out there, so just so you know – my OC is based of DC's Catwoman, yet I used some creative license for the OC ( Basically it's Catwoman revamped and cool in ways I want her to be. ;D. )

**Summary:** A tiny blast from the past; the Teens are in for a sur**_prrr_**ise in their pad from a sexy visitor. PG-13 for language, scenes, etc.

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**:****

**But it was Sa_tiss_faction that brought her back.**

Thin healed boots silently moved along the tiled floor of the shadowed corridors as soft emerald hues glanced about the highly technological interior of the T-Shaped "HQs"; sporadic bright lights catching a glow from those searching, nocturnal eyes. Swiveling on the heel of her right foot, she then made her way up into the higher levels of the tower; careful as to where to step so that none of these crazy alarms would set themselves off. 

Arriving one of the higher levels, where it appeared to accommodate the leisurely type activities for the Teens, she quickly made herself at home. Attention was diverted to the small kitchen that was attached to the room. Moving through the dark room, she made her way to the kitchen.

Leather gloved hands drifted over the silver sink, and then traced a fingertip or two over towards the stove. _What a lovely abode._ Snickering to herself, she hopped up onto the speckled granite countertop; crouching down slightly as she dodged any of the hanging lights above her. _A lovely dwelling armed with a pretty crappy security system._

Cat-like ears swiveled about on her head, perking up at the sounds of distant footsteps and accompanying voices a few levels down from where she was in the dead silent home. Hand swiped at the bowl of fruit on the counter near her; sharp claws extracting from the tips of her fingers as she held up her prize in-front of her red lined lips. 

A red, shiny apple. She moved cautiously towards the end of the counter, away from the hanging lights and towards a few bar stools, which were tucked beneath the counter below her. Again, ears picked up the sounds of footsteps – except they were louder, and much more frequent. 

Standing up upon the counter, she'd await the Teens to enter the room. Well, more importantly, she'd be waiting for Robin – wouldn't he be ever so glad to see her? Oh, it had been such a long time since they had seen one another. 

Almond eyes slightly squinted as she readjusted to the stream of light that began to pour from the high ceilings in the room, long lashes slightly shielding those dark green eyes from the bright lighting. Red lips parted as she took a bite from her apple as she saw the jet black hair of her former friend in the other room. 

"Oooh, man. What I would _do for a large pizza!" A robotic boy whined as he followed in after Robin into the room. _

"With anchovies!" A smaller, greener boy exclaimed behind a set of girls who rolled their eyes. 

All five seemed exhausted and tired from a long day's work, each aching only to eat – or crawl between the comfy sheets of their beds.

"No we're having Pepperoni, Beast Boy. No way with those crazy fish on a day like today—" Boots carried the rather large and strong kid into kitchen, gaze settling on the girl on the countertop. "Who the—?"

"I'm a fan of anchovies." Grinning, she tossed the apple core into the sink. Pink tongue licked at her fingertips as she moved along the countertop, closer to the boy who had entered.

"See! Everyone likes—" The green kid entered after his friend, head tilting to the side as he saw the new girl on the counter. "Is that a new girl?"

"We don't get _new girls_." Cyborg smacked the smaller kid's shoulder as he moved towards the counter. "Who are you, and how'd you get in here?"

"Don't you worry about that -- I think your friend knows who I am." Smiling, a slender finger pointed to the last of the three boys who had finally entered the kitchen – the set of girls behind him. Then her smile turned into a playful pout, and she went to her knees on the counter. "And he doesn't seem so happy to see me." Black, cat-ears drooped on her head; flattening towards strands of chocolate brown. Thick, dark lashes around those almond-shaped, green eyes with slivers of feline-like black pupils, batted gently as she placed her palms on the counter; now she was on her hands and knees on the counter. "I wish Robin would have been happier to see an old friend." Black tail slowly flickered behind her – of course she was only being playful with him. Oh, how she loved to be so _playful_ with the boys. "_Mreow__! And he doesn't even say a 'Hello!'"_

"Catherine, I would have been happier if I saw your name in the paper." The boy responded, stepping the furthest amongst the boys to the counter where she was.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Robin." Catherine continued to pout, now glancing at the other two pools of testosterone who wanted to be _very welcoming for the new girl. "Please, call me Catgirl – I think the nickname fits me better." She tied in a quick little grin._

"Aww, c'mon, Robin! She hadda come here for a reason, and I bet she'll tell you if you just listen." Beast Boy tried to be understanding, and he offered a smile. "And she likes anchovies! So she's cool in my book." He also gave a thumb's up.

Cyborg gave a nod in agreement, as well as a thumb's up of his own.

"See, even your friends like me." Red lips slid into that mischievous little grin again.

"I never said that I liked you." The dark haired girl in the back spoke, and then turned from the room. "I'm going to my room; this doesn't interest me." Black cloak softly swayed behind her as she just... left.

"Oh, but I think you seem very nice! You with the adorable feline ears and tail; are you from this planet?" The bright green eyed girl questioned, stepping towards the girl on the counter.

"Heh, thanks – I guess. No, I'm from this planet. I grew up with Robin, you know." Hopping off the counter, she'd land silently on her feet. Standing straight, she'd be rather tall for a girl; roughly about the same height as the bright eyed green girl, except a bit shapelier. Black boots hugged up to her mid-thighs, where they ended and skin was shown until only inches later, a tight, black mini skirt hugged about her hips. Tight plum colored fabric hugged up her mid-drift and chest, going about her shoulders and then down slender arms to where they were overlapped with a pair of black leather gloves. "I bet he's as stubborn as he used to be."

The girl squeaked, clasping her hands together. "Oh, yes! He's quite the –"

"Enough." Robin cut in, stepping infront of Starfire. Looking down to Catgirl, he'd grit his teeth. "You aren't welcome here. I didn't ask you to come, and I don't understand why you even came. Just get out of here AND Gotham City, Catherine."

"Robin! Those are rude and harsh words to be speaking to a visitor!"

"A **_visitor_**_,_ Starfire? She **broke** into our Tower, who knows if she stole anything." He hissed.

"What would I steal from you?" She growled, looking up to him. Hands grabbed about the collar of his shirt as she pulled him even closer to her face. Her lips were near his ear when she spoke in a soft, low whisper, "I'd be nice to me if I were you. You just don't know what I'm capable of doing to you now." A leather hand slid down his jawline, as she pulled her head away from his. Poking him in the chest, she'd turn on the heel of her foot with a wink. "C'mon, Robbie – Remember when we were tiny tots and we'd play tag? You were _always_ bigger than me, so you _always won."_

"Just shut _up. If you stay, I don't want to talk to you." A frustrated blush burned at his cheeks. It wasn't everyday that someone would _do_ that to him! Fighting __bad guys, and fighting __hormones are **COMPLETELY** two different battles! Moving out of the room, he looked to Starfire. "Make sure she stays away from me." And then he was gone._

Sighing, Starfire looked to Catgirl, "I am ever so sorry for the way that Robin has spoken to you! It is very rude to treat an old friend that way, but I'm not used to these Earthly customs." Her head then tilted to the side. "Now, I do have one question. Why do you have two names? Catherine, and Catgirl – I do not understand."

"Well, my _name is Catherine – but people called me 'Catgirl' as long as I can remember. Even Robbie called me that when we were little." Smiling, she looked to the two boys in the room. "So you guys ordering that pizza, or what?"_

"Oh! Yeah!" Cyborg blinked, then smacked Beast Boy. "Go get the phone."

"What?! Why me?!" Whining, his hands turned into fists.

"Because I told you to, that's why." Smirking, he'd move over to the refrigerator, looking for the local pizza delivery's number.

Grumbling, Beast Boy went off to find the cordless telephone.

"Please ignore their fighting – they're really the best of friends! I'm guessing that this is how they show it." Starfire nodded, and then began to walk towards the attached room with couches and televisions. "Catgirl, would you like to sit and speak of many different topics with me, like how you know our Robin, in this room?" 

"Um, sure." Boots carried her into the other room, following behind Starfire to the couch, where they sat beside each other.

"Tell me, when did you meet his acquaintance?" The alien girl smiled gingerly, taking to this new visitor very kindly.

"We basically know each other from birth. When I was about six, I moved so I wasn't able to see him any longer."

"Oh, did this upset you?"

"A bit. Robbie and I were almost attached to one another. He'd always pick on me by pulling on my tail, or playing with my ears – but I didn't mind it. He was my only friend for that time, until I went ... away. I guess the innocence of our friendship has changed over time." Shrugging, she glanced over to the ones in the kitchen after she heard a rather large slam.

"WE'RE ALRIGHT!" The boys chimed in unison, then a few snorts.

"I see. You 'went away'. Where is it that you went?" Raising a brow, she'd also look curiously to the boys in the kitchen.

"I was sent to a... special school to learn things." Catgirl looked back to Starfire. She knew she wasn't familiar with things on this planet, which she could also use to her advantage; she didn't have to worry about her comprehending **any **of it. As long as she nodded and seemed to understand what she was speaking, she didn't care. "Yeah, we ended up going to separate schools."

"Ooh! Very interesting! I still think your appearance is very different. The ears and tail are not so Earth-like; it is like you are a foreigner on your own planet! I would compare you to Beast Boy, but he leaves his fur in the drain in the facilities – I doubt you would do that."

"Heh, yeah, I'm careful about that." Gaze drifted around the room again as she got up to her feet. "Um, talking about facilities – where is yours?" 

"Go down the hallway and to the left; for me it is about fifty seven steps away from this couch – I had counted one day to know precisely how far it was." Smiling, Starfire pointed in the direction she was speaking of.

"Great. Thanks." Returning the smile, the girl moved down the hall and went to the left, eyes searching about the hallway for not the bathroom – but for _his room. _

She was light on her feet as she moved down the hall, thin frame close to the wall as she peeked into rooms for Robin. Triangular shaped ears perked upright on her head as she carefully listened for any noises that could be of Robin's – but no luck. Only distant conversation from the kitchen from the other two boys softly rubbed her ear drums.

"Curiosity killed the cat." A gloved hand grabbed at her wrist as she walked by an open door, pulling her into a carpeted room. In a swift movement, she was shoved against the wall, her upper-body pinned by strong forearm, and her lower torso held by the other person's hand.

"But it was Sa**_tiss_**faction that brought her back." Soft hisses were placed on the S's of Satisfaction as her loosely pinned hand moved from beside her to graze her attacker's oh-so-familiar arm. "Oh, Robin – you should know I like it rough now." Her cheek rubbed against his forearm that ran close to her neck across her chest, a soft purr rumbling in the depths of her throat.

"Why are you here?" Robin hissed lowly, stepping away from her pinned body.

Both arms were now quickly off of her as she slid down the wall to her feet. Brushing off her shoulders, she'd cock her head to the side. "Why _aren't I here? Really, Robin – did you honestly think you'd never see me again?" Every step he took away from her, she matched with a step of her own._

He grit his teeth and mentally kicked himself as he saw the new "Catgirl" infront of him; her body softly illuminated from the dim, orangey light in his room. Oh, boy – did she change from the little girl she was? He noticed it even more than he did before, and he bit down on his teeth even tougher as he realized that he was even _THINKING about that! "I thought I didn't **have to see you again – but I guess I was wrong. I figured you'd be behind bars by now."**_

She sighed, stopping to glance about his room. Slit-shaped pupils dilated in the low light, making them appear full and rounder than before – ah, was a night person she was. Moving towards his messy bed, she'd glance over her shoulder at him. "Oh, were you _ever_ so wrong. But I guess I was wrong as well for thinking that you'd enjoy seeing me again."

"Why would I enjoy it? We grew up to where we are now; I chose to do justice and **you're nothing more than a _thief." He hissed through those clenched teeth. _**

"Oh, I'm so sorry! For you, Robin, are the ever so righteous Boy Wonder; he does no wrong, for he is **always** right." Turning to look at him, she'd over-emphasize herself with an overdramatic sigh and movement of her hands over her chest. "Such sorrow that we chose such different paths. Oh, woe is me." Rising again, she'd sigh heavily and collapse onto his bed with a giggle and a matching smirk. "And, for the record, I do not **_only__ steal. I do occasionally have what you'd call 'Super-Hero' type moments. I just don't understand why you think so lowly of me." Pouting, she'd lay down on his bad and immerse herself into his sheets._**

He just stood there, gritting his teeth and digging his blunt fingertips into his palm as he curled them into frustrated fists. Moving to his bed, he'd pull at the sheets and have her tumble to the ground in the mess of sheets. "I told you to leave me alone, but you insist on bothering me. And why you do that, I don't understand."

Pulling off the sheets that in raveled her, she'd emerge from the sheets and rise to her feet; eyes narrowed as she seemed to send death glares towards Robin. "If you want to do this the hard way, it can be done – I'm not as helpless as the little girl I was." Gloved hands would outstretch at her sides, then instantly she did a set of back flips towards the door; her final landing would outstretch a leg towards the light switch, her heal steadying on the lever to either turn it on or off. A playful smirk tugged at her lips as she stayed as she was. "Do you like it with the lights on, or off?"

Gloved hands would move to his belt and swiftly, he'd withdraw his birdarang; hands gripped it firmly as he took aim and then sent it at the other side of the door at another row of switches. It's sharp exterior cut through the switches, a small set of sparks illuminated from the switches as the door slammed shut and a set of lights on the other side of the large room went out. 

"Oh, you like it with the lights off – you _bad_ boy, you." Snickering, her heal would then slam into the switch, therefore knocking power to the other side of the room – leaving it completely black, except for the glow of a monitor from the other side of the room, as well as a few smaller lights near his bed. 

Moving away from the wall, she'd have no problem seeing in the dark – as for Robin, he began to rely on his other senses and make due with what he _could see. Quickly and silently, she moved around so that she was behind him. Waiting for him to take those few steps back, a foot would swipe at the back of his lower calves and **DOWN he went to the ground on his back. Moving swiftly, she'd then move to stand above him; one foot remained on the ground as the other pinned him on the chest. Lowering herself towards his face, she'd move her lips to his ear and spoke through content purrs, "I said I liked it rough."  Her heal would make swivels on his chest as she spoke as well.**_

"I kept that in mind." He said low and hoarsely as leg would move below her, and at that moment when she hovered above him – he'd send that foot to her stomach, knocking her clear off him. She flew back a couple of feet and landed onto her back, which immediately turned into a back summersault. Hands pushed her back up to her feet as her ears perked up on her head, tail swaying furiously at her side.

**A/N:** It's not over yet, I should have the second part out in about a week. ^^! I hope you guys like it and I KNOW there are people out there who think this is to destroy the StarfirexRobin thing, but NO! Don't think that.

Batman and Catwoman had some _major_ sexual tension in the comics, so that brought me the idea to carry it to Catgirl and Robin. It makes it interesting. And yeah, I'm the writer and that's what I wanted! :O!

R+R! Pleeeeease? *Puts on cat ears, puur* ^_^!!??


End file.
